When the semiconductor technologies are continually progressing to smaller feature sizes, a patterned resist layer is used to produce such small size features. Maintaining a desired critical dimension (CD) can be very difficult for various reasons. The current photoresist (or resist) is capable of achieving a low numerical aperture (NA), low post-exposure baking (PEB) such as 130 C, and single puddle developing. Furthermore, when the feature size is reduced in the advanced technology nodes, the resist has a thickness more than 25,000 angstrom and aspect ration of 15 or higher. The existing resist may have acceptable performance at the aspect ratio up to about 10 and cannot meet the criteria of the resist with aspect ratio 15 or higher. For example, the patterned resist in the existing technology could suffer seriously top loss and scum issues, causing rounding profile and bridging.